


Bouquet of Stars [ITA]

by SofyTrancy



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy
Summary: Una raccolta di 50 pure-drabble (100 parole precise) su Akihiko e Mitsuru.Ogni drabble è ispirata al significato di un fiore ed è completamente scollegata dalle altre.Spero che queste brevi drabble possano strapparvi un sorriso.[Aggiornamento: ogni mercoledì e sabato]





	1. Caprifoglio ~ Fascino

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bouquet of Stars [ENG]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919660) by [SofyTrancy_ENG (SofyTrancy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy_ENG)



Akihiko aveva sempre pensato che Mitsuru fosse una delle ragazze più belle che lui avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita.  
Non c'era niente in lei che fosse minimamente sgraziato: tutto era sempre perfettamente al suo posto, dalla testa ai piedi.  
Non importava neanche cosa la ragazza indossasse a dire la verità.  
Qualsiasi cosa mettesse lui la trovava sempre terribilmente incantevole e affascinante, anche se addosso aveva il più brutto abito presente sulla faccia della terra.  
Per questo, ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione, Akihiko non poteva far altro che avvicinarsi alla ragazza e sussurrarle all'orecchio quanto fosse bella.


	2. Camelia ~ Forza e fragilità

Akihiko aveva visto più volte Mitsuru perdere il controllo.  
Nonostante la ragazza facesse sempre di tutto per mostrarsi forte davanti agli altri, infatti, lei per prima provava terrore per quello che li attendeva.  
E questo lui lo sapeva. Lo sapeva benissimo.  
L'aveva trovata spesso chiusa nella sua stanza, al buio, che tremava dalla paura.  
E, ogni volta, l'aveva abbracciata, dicendole che tutto sarebbe andato bene; era stato lì, fino a quando quella crisi non passava.  
E, nonostante gli facesse male vederla in quelle condizioni, Akihiko avrebbe fatto sempre di tutto per essere al suo fianco in quei momenti di debolezza.


	3. Mimosa ~ Forza e femminilità

Se c'era una cosa che Akihiko adorava di Mitsuru, era la sua incredibile forza.  
Dalla prima volta che avevano affrontato le Shadow, il ragazzo era rimasto terribilmente affascinato dalla maestria con cui lei evocava il suo Persona e con cui riusciva a sconfiggere anche dieci nemici insieme.  
Così, quando le era stato ordinato di fare da semplice supporto, lui era stato il primo a protestare.  
Odiava non poter più lottare al suo fianco e ammirarla combattere.  
Per questo, quando Fuuka prese il suo posto, facendo tornare quella bellissima ragazza sul campo di battaglia, Akihiko non poté che sentirsi terribilmente felice.


	4. Rododendro ~ Tentazione

Nonostante Akihiko avesse già visto Mitsuru ballare, non poteva che rimanere a bocca aperta in quel momento.  
Ciò che attirava la sua attenzione non erano solo i movimenti dei suoi fianchi o le sue bellissime e inebrianti espressioni facciali, ma il modo in cui era vestita o, meglio, "svestita".  
Lo strano body che stava indossando metteva bene in mostra le sue perfette forme, così come il suo bellissimo seno.  
E, mentre lei gli faceva cenno di raggiungerla sulla pista da ballo, Akihiko dovette resistere alla tentazione di trascinarla via da lì e farla ballare solo per lui, nella sua stanza.


	5. Ninfea ~ Purezza di sentimenti

Mitsuru non era mai stata un tipo da relazioni amorose.  
Fin da quando era piccola, aveva sempre lasciato da parte quell'aspetto della sua vita, seguendo solo ciò che suo padre le aveva sempre detto di fare per il Kirijo Group.  
Non aveva tempo per una cosa così futile come l'amore.  
Non aveva minimamente bisogno di un sentimento simile, che l'avrebbe solo rallentata a raggiungere il suo obiettivo.  
Quando però Akihiko le afferrò le mani, chiedendogli di mettersi con lui, la ragazza non riuscì a non dare libero sfogo ai suoi sentimenti, mentre dalle sue labbra usciva solo un flebile "sì".


	6. Fresia ~ Mistero

Per Akihiko, Mitsuru era un vero e proprio mistero.  
Infatti, nonostante il ragazzo facesse del suo meglio per conquistarla, utilizzando tutte le conoscenze acquisite dalle riviste che aveva comprato online, la ragazza non sembrava fare caso a lui.  
Le aveva tentate tutte: le aveva fatto regali, l’aveva fatta ridere, era stato al suo fianco nel momento del bisogno.  
Aveva provato tutto quello che c'era scritto su quei manuali, senza successo.  
Ma, quando Mitsuru gli sorrise, dicendogli che adorava i momenti in cui lui era completamente se stesso, Akihiko pensò che quei pezzi di carta potevano diventare dell'utilissima legna da ardere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per il ritardo nella pubblicazione delle storie ma a causa della sessione esami non ho avuto davvero modo di pubblicarle.  
> Entro la fine di luglio mi rimetterò in pari!  
> Ho anche creato una pagina facebook in cui posterò gli aggiornamenti mensili, WIP e avvisi di ritardo o altro. Lì potete trovare il calendario di luglio!  
> Potete trovarla qui: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/  
> Spero vi possa interessare e mi scuso ancora per il ritardo


	7. Narciso ~ Vanità

Mitsuru sapeva quanto la sua bellezza causasse un forte sentimento di desiderio nei ragazzi che la osservavano e, a dire la verità, ciò non le dispiaceva affatto.  
Anche se non lo dava a vedere, infatti, alla ragazza piaceva sentirsi adorata dalla gente, così come amava sentirsi lodare da chi le parlava.  
Per questo, non capiva perché Akihiko non facesse lo stesso.  
Non che questo le importasse poi più di tanto: in fondo aveva già tantissimi ammiratori.  
Ma quando lui le confessò che la trovava bellissima, Mitsuru si sentì molto più felice di tutte le altre volte in cui gliel’avevano detto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	8. Rosa rosa ~ Dolcezza nascosta

Akihiko sapeva che Mitsuru non era per niente un tipo facile.  
Si era ritrovato più volte a litigare con lei, soprattutto per la sua testardaggine.  
Ma, oltre a quello, Akihiko si era accorto di ben altro.  
Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di descrivere la ragazza con una parola sola, infatti, lui avrebbe utilizzato "rosa".  
Mitsuru era così.  
Era come una bellissima rosa, che si difendeva utilizzando tante temibili spine.  
Per questo, ogni volta che lei gli mostrava uno dei suoi lati più dolci, il ragazzo non poteva che sentirsi fortunato di essere l'unico con cui lei ritirava le sue difese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	9. Rosa gialla ~ Gelosia

Anche se odiava ammetterlo, Mitsuru provava spesso gelosia.  
Ogni volta che vedeva Akihiko parlare con una ragazza a scuola o al dormitorio, una sensazione pungente iniziava a propagarsi nel suo petto, portandola quasi alla pazzia.  
Sapeva che era sbagliato quel suo sentimento.  
Lei e Akihiko non stavano insieme e, anche se lei avrebbe voluto, lui non era di sua proprietà. Sapeva che non aveva alcun diritto di scegliere con chi Akihiko potesse parlare o meno. Ma, nonostante questo, Mitsuru non poteva trattenersi dal portare via il ragazzo, lanciando uno sguardo più che esplicativo a chiunque fosse la malcapitata di turno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	10. Ipomea ~ Premura

«M-Mitsuru?»  
Quando cercò di pronunciare quel nome, la gola di Akihiko andò letteralmente a fuoco.  
«Sì, Akihiko. Sono io.» rispose lei, posando una mano sulla sua. Il ragazzo tentò di mettere a fuoco la sua figura, non riuscendoci.  
«Cosa è successo...?» domandò.  
«Hai la febbre alta. Dormi, io resto qui con te.»  
Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto ribattere.  
Sapeva che lei aveva ben altre cose a cui pensare.  
Lui se la sarebbe cavata da solo, senza disturbarla ulteriormente. Ma, quando Mitsuru gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, ripetendogli che lei si sarebbe presa cura di lui, il ragazzo preferì non parlare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	11. Crisantemo ~ Vita

Nonostante Akihiko fosse praticamente, costretto a lottare contro mostri molto più forti di lui, non si era mai sentito così tanto vivo in vita sua.  
Da quando aveva iniziato a combattere tutta la sua esistenza aveva finalmente acquisito un senso.  
Per questo, quando oramai tutto stava per concludersi, Akihiko aveva avuto paura.  
Paura di tornare a quei giorni così monotoni del passato.  
Paura di tornare a essere nessuno.  
Ma, quando il ragazzo baciò Mitsuru, capì che, in realtà, il motivo per cui si sentiva così tanto vivo non erano le Shadow o la Dark Hour; ma solo ed esclusivamente lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	12. Giacinto ~ Divertimento

Akihiko sapeva che Mitsuru era particolarmente permalosa e, a dire la verità, quella era una delle caratteristiche che più lo intrigavano del suo carattere.  
Non sapeva perché, ma trovava a dir poco eccitante il suo comportamento.  
Adorava farla arrabbiare, vederla mentre faceva di tutto per mostrarsi calma e composta come sempre, come se niente fosse successo.  
E, soprattutto, adorava indovinare il modo in cui la ragazza si sarebbe vendicata.  
Per questo, ogni volta che poteva, Akihiko la punzecchiava, e, mentre aspettava una reazione, sperava con tutto se stesso che lei non si rendesse conto di quanto ciò lo facesse divertire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	13. Gelsomino rosso ~ Desiderio

Ogni volta che Mitsuru si trovava da sola con Akihiko, doveva realmente frenare se stessa per resistere al desiderio di stare il più vicino possibile al ragazzo.  
Non sapeva neanche a lei cosa le prendesse.  
Ogni volta che lui si avvicinava, era come se lei perdesse la sua compostezza e tranquillità e i suoi istinti più nascosti venissero a galla.  
Doveva assolutamente darsi un contegno.  
Se non lo avesse fatto, la situazione sarebbe completamente degenerata.  
Ma, quando Akihiko la bloccò contro lo stipite della porta della sua stanza, sussurrandole che la desiderava, Mitsuru decise che non aveva più senso trattenersi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	14. Gelsomino bianco ~ Amabilità

Mitsuru sapeva fin troppo bene che il suo carattere non era per niente carino nei confronti degli altri.  
Questo fatto le era stato fatto notare più volte in passato, soprattutto quando, già da bambina, trattava tutti coloro che aveva intorno con profondo distacco.  
Non che a lei interessasse poi più di tanto cosa pensassero gli altri, a dire la verità.  
Anzi, aveva sempre agito ignorando ciò che le persone potevano pensare di lei, continuando dritto per la sua strada.  
Ma, quando Akihiko le disse che lui la trovava "amabile", la ragazza non poté far a meno di sentirsi terribilmente felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	15. Stella alpina ~ Caparbietà

Akihiko sapeva fin troppo bene che Mitsuru otteneva sempre quello che voleva.  
Niente riusciva mai a bloccarle la strada verso il suo obiettivo, impedendole di raggiungerlo.  
Ma questa volta non sarebbe successo.  
«Mitsuru, non possiamo qui.»  
Akihiko afferrò le spalle della ragazza, allontanandola leggermente da lui. Si trovavano nella stanza del consiglio studentesco. Qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente la ragazza, quello non era sicuramente il luogo adatto.  
Mitsuru lo ignorò e posò nuovamente le sue labbra su quelle di lui. E mentre il ragazzo si sedeva sulla cattedra, pensò che forse poteva lasciarle avere ciò che voleva per un'ultima volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


End file.
